Sally Carrera
Sally Carrera is a major character in the Disney/Pixar’s 'Cars'franchise by serving the tritagonist of Cars, a supporting character in Cars 2 and the tetartagonist of Cars 3. She is voiced by Bonnie Hunt who as voiced other Pixar charecters like Rosie, Ms. Flint, Dolly and Karen Graves. History Cars Sally is the town attorney of Radiator Springs. She and Lightning are in love with each other for most of the film. She always calls Lightning "Stickers" because Lightning's headlights are really stickers. "Sally grew tired of her life in the fast lane as a high-powered attorney in Los Angeles and made a new starting THE small town of Radiator Springs. Charming, intelligent, and sarcastic, she became the town attorney and the car most dedicated to preserving the town's historical beauty. She bought the Cozy Cone Motel and restored it back to its original condition and has no plans of stopping there. She'd fix the whole town building by building if that's what it took." "Sally's tattoo pinstriping is left over from her early days. Though she's a little embarrassed by it now, it serves as a reminder of her high-speed life in California and how happy she is to be cruising in the slow lane." At the end of the film, Sally becomes Lightning's girlfriend. Cars 2 Sally has a smaller role in the sequel. She is the proprietor of Radiator Springs' Cozy Cone and Wheel Wagon Motels and the APPLE of Lightning McQueen's eye. Longing for Lightning’s return from his latest Piston Cup race season, Sally is looking forward to a long drive with "Stickers," as she affectionately calls Lightning. When Lightning commits to racing in the World Grand Prix the same night of his return, Sally remains steadfastly supportive of her star racecar. She even convinces Lightning to take his best friend Mater along for the ride of a lifetime. Though Sally stays behind in Radiator Springs, even she lights up for the open-wheeled racing cars from Europe – but only Lightning truly makes her motor purr. In the film, Sally greets Lightning when he arrives. The two then go on a date later that evening. When Mater comes, she and Lightning jokingly tell Mater that they will have their regular order. She also remarks about liking Francesco Bernoulli's open wheels. When Lightning decides to go to the World Grand Prix she suggests that Lightning bring Mater along with him, and he reluctantly agrees. Later in Tokyo she is mentioned as Francesco and Lightning make a toast to her. She is seen at the London race and also tells Mater about Lightning calling her and the rest of Radiator Springs. Sally later fights the lemons with Red's help. At the end during the Radiator Springs race she talks with Lightning before he introduces her to Francesco Bernoulli. She and Flo later comment about Francesco's open tires. Cars 3 Sally returns in Cars 3. She attends all of Lightning's races along with Mater in the pits to encourage him. She is present when McQueen crashes and rushes to him. Four months later, McQueen is still depressed and ruminating on the aftermath of his crash. Sally visits him and uses her persuasion skills to give him the motivation to try to make a comeback, pointing out that McQueen, unlike Doc Hudson, still has a chance to race again. Sally stays behind at Radiator Springs as McQueen embarks on a journey to prepare for his showdown with Jackson Storm. She is present at the Florida 500 once again to cheer for Lightning. When McQueen decides to let Cruz race in his place and steps up as her crew chief, Sally exchanges a smile with Mater, as both see Lightning transformed by the experience. Gallery Trivia * Although McQueen had got real headlights when being customized for the World Grand Prix in Cars 2, Sally still calls him "Stickers" as a pet name, as shown at the end when she and the citizens attended the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Category:Characters Category:Cars characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:In love Category:Heroines Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sarcastic characters